In the computer and workstation industry it would be desirable to have a single printed circuit board that is able to be connected to the back plane and extend through the back panel of the computer chassis with I/O connectors. It would also be desirable to have such a printed circuit board that is relatively easy to install and remove from the computer chassis without excessive hardware installation and removal and with minimal assembly and disassembly of the computer chassis without removing the rear panel of the computer chassis.
It is further desirable in the computer and workstation industry to be able to contain the electro-magnetic interference (EMI) and the radio frequency interference (RFI) within a computer or workstation housing. This is of particular concern with respect to the rear bulkhead area of the chassis having the input and output (I/O) devices, such as power supply connector, printer connector, monitor connections, mouse connectors, keyboard connector, modem connector, scanner connector, etc.